


Till the end of the line?

by Pomelo_Yumm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is sad but not because Steve, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_Yumm/pseuds/Pomelo_Yumm
Summary: When Sergeant Bucky Barnes is captured in Azzano no one goes to rescue him.Not even Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Till the end of the line?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting in Ao3!!

The rain was falling and Steve had just finished his show.  
He felt empty.  
Something was missing, maybe he already knew.  
He misses Bucky.  
Steve frowns as he still hears the laughter of the soldiers who once mocked him.  
He doens´t blame them.  
If he were in their place he would have do the same. He wouldn't have wanted a guy with little blue, white and red clothes give him a speech of love and peace.   
He hears the heels of the Agent Carter approaching and sighs looking to the side.  
-What´s wrong?-  
She sounds quite calm,is unusual in someone so explosive like her.  
-Nothing, just another function I think...-  
-Don´t blame them,they have been trough a horror.-  
Damn he knows it  
-It´s just that, they are not children of twelve or something.-  
-A monkey? That´s how you see yourself?-  
He looked in his skecthbook. Great ,now the Agent Carter ,the only woman who looked at him, even since when he was shorter than now, nows what he thinks about his"job" Good job Steve good job...  
-You are more than that and you know...-  
A noise interrupt the moment between them , and both look where it comes from.  
Steve was able to see a truck full of soldier, all of them harm. They were almost like ghosts , an aura of death was around them. An empty looked in their eyes. Steve was sorry for them,but he knows that this is a war, and in the war you lose people,you lose friends,and you lose yourself.  
-Poor devils- Carter says, truly sorry , Steve looked at her and finally see a little of Carter and who she is for real. A soldier, a brave and autoritary soldier. Everything he is not.  
-They´ve been captured by Hydra and these are the last survivors.Part of your audionced were from the 107th.-  
-The 107?-  
Steve breaths stop for one seconds and turns to looked at her with desasperation. No matter what ,Steve would never forget that numbers.  
His father were in that section and...  
Bucky.  
Bucky was there too.  
He runs leaving Peggy behind and trying to get where Coronel Phillips was.  
-What a pleassure to have you here Rogers!! Want a cup of cafe or tea? Sit if you want too.!-  
Obviouysly sarcarsm  
The old man didn´t even up his head to looked at him.  
The old man was signing letters, alot of them. Steve didn´t care about that and slamed the table and make the Coronel looked at him straight in the eyes.  
-I want a name.-  
The Coronel slamed the table too and get up with his abitualy bad face.  
Steve didn´t shake.  
-Who do you think you are for interrupt in my office, slam my table and even asking for something??!!  
Steve looked at him and asked again but more angrier. It was just him or the placed was getting hotter?  
-I need a name, it´s James Buchanan Barnes,B-A-R...-  
-Agh...For the love of God Rogers. I don´t have time for your games.-  
-I just need a name!!-  
-I said no.-  
Steve gazzes to see the map, he couldn´t see a thing except that in red line that says "Azzano"  
-Looked I have signed more letters of apologizes today that I wanted, and I won´t accept that an actor wants to give me orders!!-  
Peggy came and openned the tent and she saw Steve lower his head looking at the ground.  
-Yes , Sir.-  
Steve won´t accept this , oh no he won´t.  
The coronel frowns and points the door where he came into.  
-Leave.-  
Steve takes a last look of the map and leaves angry the tent.But with a smile , now he knows where is the 107, but was Bucky alive?  
The rains keeps falling.


End file.
